


The Last Song Ever

by nowherenew



Series: Shuffle Game: Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ezio you poor baby, Gen, angstbucket impending, it will never be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is temporary except the forced abandonment of the only home Ezio ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Song Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So I have about twenty pages in my notebook of the shuffle game. The shuffle game is to shuffle your iPod and, for the duration of each song, write a small piece of fiction that the song inspired you to write. 
> 
> Spoilers for all the released Assassin's Creed games will be abound. Enjoy!
> 
> Song: The Last Song Ever by Secondhand Serenade

Leaving Florence at first seemed temporary. Maybe it was due to Claudia's incessant queries of "when will we be back, Ezio?" Maybe it was because Ezio was seventeen and foolish. Seventeen and naïve in the way only a child can be. He never finished that childhood, but rarely did any of his kind. Most assassins never did.


End file.
